Contact PD/PI: Dubinett, Steven M. NRSA-Training-001 (832) J. TRAINING CORE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal of the UCLA CTSI TL1 program is to provide comprehensive training and experience in Type 4, community-partnered translational research (with a strong foundation in T3 research) to highly-qualified pre- and post-doctoral trainees. We will train fellows to effectively engage in, and eventually lead, research and implementation activities aimed at improving population health through evidence-based interventions and policies capable of overcoming the barriers to adoption that often arise when programs are implemented in the community. The following training options will be offered: (1) a 4-year fellowship for pre-doctoral students entering the Ph.D. program in Health Policy & Management (HP&M) in the UCLA Fielding School of Public Health; (2) a 2-year fellowship for physicians and other post-doctoral fellows in the HP&M Ph.D. program; (3) a 2-year post-doctoral training program for physicians and other post-doctoral fellows completing an MSc degree in Biomedical Informatics; and (3) a Summer Fellowship Program (SFP). The pre- and post-doctoral training programs in HP&M are designed for trainees (with or without an MD or related biomedical doctoral degree) who wish to pursue a doctorate in HP&M while receiving additional training and mentorship in community-partnered, T4 translational research from medical school faculty and community advisors. The post-doctoral training program in Biomedical Informatics is aimed at clinicians who are simultaneously pursuing an MSc degree through the Bioinformatics Interdepartmental Program in the College of Letters and Science, with participation from the School of Engineering (Computer Science) and School of Medicine (e.g., Microbiology, Immunology and Molecular Genetics, Human Genetics). The SFP is for medical, dental and nursing students who participate in a summer translational research seminar. Our key objectives are to: Objective 1: Recruit and select the most competitive candidates from a diverse pool of applicants to conduct Type 3 (health services) and Type 4 (population health) translational research Objective 2: Recruit and train the most qualified faculty as mentors for trainees and foster interactions between fellows and faculty. Objective 3: Work with the CTSI Community Engagement and Research Program (CERP) to develop a community advisory board and foster interactions between fellows and community advisors Objective 4: Through didactic coursework, individual mentoring, community-partnered participatory research and other training activities, provide fellows with the knowledge base, rigorous training in study design and methodology and experience with community engagement to become successful T4 translational researchers in their chosen area of specialization (e.g., health disparities, health services, health policy, bioinformatics). Objective 5: Provide a supportive environment for translational research collaborations. Objective 6: Provide structured oversight of all educational and training needs of the TL1 fellows. Project Summary/Abstract Page 3053 Contact PD/PI: Dubinett, Steven M. NRSA-Training-001 (832) J. NRSA TRAINING CORE (TL1)